urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Gomez series
Felix Gomez series – by Mario Acevedo Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi-Urban Fantasy (has aliens) / Humor Series Description or Overview ✥ The first and only vampire book to be declassified by the federal government . . . Felix Gomez went to Iraq a soldier. He came back a vampire. Now he finds himself pulled into a web of intrigue when an old friend prompts him to investigate an outbreak of nymphomania at the secret government facilities in Rocky Flats. He'll find out the cause of all these horny women or die trying! But first he must contend with shadowy government agents, Eastern European vampire hunters, and women who just want his body . . . Skewering sexual myths, conspiracy fables, and government bureaucracy, The Nymphos of Rocky Flats reveals the bizarre world of the undead with a humorous slant and a fresh twist. ~ First book cover blurb, Shelfari Lead's Species * Vampire PI Primary Supe * Vampires, aliens What Sets it Apart *humor Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Felix Gomez Books in Series Felix Gomez series: # The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (2006) # X-Rated Bloodsuckers (2007) # The Undead Kama Sutra (2008) # Jailbait Zombie (2009) # Werewolf Smackdown (2010) # Rescue From Planet Pleasure (?) Companion Series, Graphic Novels * Killing the Cobra: Chinatown Trollop (2010) — Graphic Novel World Building Setting Rocky Flats, Los Angeles ‘’’'Places'’’’: * Denver * Roswell * Ohio * Protected Area * New Mexico Supernatural Elements ✥ vampires, zombies, faeries, vampire hunters, werewolves, aliens, dryad, Coyote, clairvoyant powers, skin-walkers, Hopi magic, intergalactic adventure, Kama Sutra Glossary: * Chalice: humans who provide blood and sex to vampries * Ludvitmor: drug—noonsurgical breast enhancement pill to increase bust size, and part of plot to makelarge sums of money on Eden Water Project and Rize Blue under Goodman's command * Nidus: Groups & Organizations: * Araneum: stops people or aliens in finding out that vampires exist * Eden Water Project: * Rize Blue Pharmarcial Companies: Krandall is a development director on the Eden Water Project; * Green Planet Initiative: * Cress Tech: * Prairie Air: fired Karen Beck for not changing the manifest for the two missing women not on their flight World ✥ The vampires in this novel are a mixture of classic vampire myth and the author’s own inventions. They can go out in the day if they wear sunscreen and makeup and while Felix doesn’t have to sleep in a coffin, he prefers to. They can shapeshift into the form of a wolf and can hypnotise mortals (leaving the humans confused when they wake up posed in compromising situations with no idea how they got there.) They can survive on animal blood although they lose their vampire powers and this is the case with Felix. His loss of vampire powers is a real problem for him as he has a team of crack vampire hunters on his trail and will need all his strength to avoid getting staked. ~ Love Vampires Protagonist ✥ Felix Gomez: a vampire detective, who's investigates cases for poeple and an agent of the Araneum to stop people or aliens in finding out that vampires exist. He uses his vampire abilties to aid in investigating skills, seduce women, and stop his enemies to know vampire exist in the world. ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (Felix Gomez 1) by Mario Acevedo To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Mario Acevedo * Website: MarioAcevedo.com * Genres: Horror, Mystery & Thrillers, Science Fiction & Fantasy Bio: Born in El Paso, Texas and grew up in Las Cruces, New Mexico, but visited family in Chihuahua. Joined the US Army and flew attack helicopters. Was artist-in-residence for Arte Americas in Fresno, California and served as a combat artist in Operation Desert Storm. Also teaches/taught art to prisoners at Avenal State Prison. ~ Goodreads ✥ A former infantry and aviation officer, Mario Acevedo lives and writes in Denver, Colorado. The author of bestselling The Nymphos of Rocky Flats, he has worked as a military helicopter pilot, engineer, and art teacher. ~ FF Contributors Cover Artists The Nymphos of Rocky Flats * Will Staehle — Sources: isfdb: Cover: The Nymphos of Rocky Flats, Cover: X-Rated Bloodsuckers, Cover: The Undead Kama Sutra, Cover: Jailbait Zombie, Cover: Werewolf Smackdown * Danny O'Leary ~ Source: isfdb: Cover: The Nymphos of Rocky Flats Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: Jay Snyder (Narrator) — Source: Shelfari * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: EOS, Harper Voyager * Author Page: # The Nymphos of Rocky Flats: Paperback, 276 pages, Pub: Dec 26th 2007—ISBN 0060833262 # X-Rated Bloodsuckers: Paperback, 370 pages, Pub: February 27th 2007—ISBN 0060833270 # The Undead Kama Sutra: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: March 11th 2008 by Harper Voyager—ISBN 0060833289 # Jailbait Zombie: Paperback, 353 pages, Pub: February 24th 2009 by Harper Voyager—ISBN 0061567140 # Werewolf Smackdown: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub: March 9th 2010 by Harper Voyager—ISBN 0061567183 # Rescue From Planet Pleasure: (?) Paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Nymphos of Rocky Flats: The first and only vampire book to be declassified by the federal government . . . Felix Gomez went to Iraq a soldier. He came back a vampire. Now he finds himself pulled into a web of intrigue when an old friend prompts him to investigate an outbreak of nymphomania at the secret government facilities in Rocky Flats. He'll find out the cause of all these horny women or die trying! But first he must contend with shadowy government agents, Eastern European vampire hunters, and women who just want his body . . . Skewering sexual myths, conspiracy fables, and government bureaucracy, The Nymphos of Rocky Flats reveals the bizarre world of the undead with a humorous slant and a fresh twist. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—X-Rated Bloodsuckers: Felix has survived Operation Iraqi Freedom, being turned into a vampire, and a ravenous horde of nymphomaniacs. Now he faces his toughest task ever—navigating the corrupt world of Los Angeles politics to solve the murder of a distinguished young surgeon turned porn star. But both human and vampire alike have reasons to want the secret to stay buried. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Undead Kama Sutra: Felix Gomez returned from the war in Iraq a changed man—once a soldier, now forever a vampire. So the undead underworld put his skills to work as a private detective, specializing in the sordid, the sexy, and the supernatural. After surviving aliens, nymphomaniacs, and x-rated bloodsuckers, it's high time for a vacation. Now the aliens are back in a fiendish conspiracy with the U.S. government, and only Felix stands between them and the Earth women they covet. But when an army hit man attacks Felix and the bodacious vampire sexpert, Carmen, not even the astonishing erotic powers of the Kama Sutra for the Undead may be able to save them. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Jailbait Zombie: Vampires versus Zombies, round one... Vampire detective Felix Gomez has seen a lot of weird things since becoming one of the undead—nymphomaniacs, aliens, and X-rated bloodsuckers, just to name a few—but now he comes face-to-face with the worst sort of undead. To stop a ravenous army of zombies, Gomez must team up with a precocious teen with clairvoyant powers whose cooperation comes at a price: she won't help unless Felix makes her a vampire . . . if the zombies don't get her first. ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Werewolf Smackdown: From Publishers Weekly: The fifth adventure of vampire PI Felix Gomez (following 2009's Jailbait Zombie) finds him caught between alpha werewolves battling for supremacy in sunny Charleston, S.C. When high-powered werewolf attorney Eric Bourbon tries to hire Gomez to kill his rival, Randolph Calhoun, Gomez refuses. The last thing he wants is to be the guy responsible for breaking the uneasy truce that exists among supernatural entities. But as soon as Gomez dodges that metaphorical bullet, someone tries to put a real one through him. Finding the answers will bring Gomez up against an estranged old lover and an old enemy, and just might get him killed. Characters include the usual roster of hoodlums and femmes fatales, who engage in a plethora of double-crosses and violent action scenes. Plenty of cliffhangers keep the story moving in this horror fan's perfect vacation read. (Mar.) ~ MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez ✤ BOOK SIX—Rescue From Planet Pleasure (?): First Sentences # The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (2006) — I DON'T LIKE WHAT Operation Iraqi Freedom has done to me. # X-Rated Bloodsuckers (2007) — "It's about murder," said Katz Meow. # The Undead Kama Sutra (2008) — Find him," the alien said. "Find the man who killed me." # Jailbait Zombie (2009) — "Felix, drop your Pants." The last time I heard those words, they were from a topless stripper. # Werewolf Smackdown (2010) — "Felix, I want him dead" # Rescue From Planet Pleasure (?) — Quotes * Mario Acevedo Quotes (Author of The Nymphos of Rocky Flats)~ Goodreads * Felix Gomez Series ~ Shelfari : “Depression Is Anger Without Enthusiasm” : “A Clear Conscience Is Usually the Sign of a Bad Memory” : “Oral Sex Won't Cause Brain Freeze” Trivia *Lists That Contain The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (Felix Gomez, #1) by Mario Acevedo *Lists That Contain X-Rated Bloodsuckers (Felix Gomez, #2) by Mario Acevedo *Lists That Contain The Undead Kama Sutra (Felix Gomez, #3) by Mario Acevedo *Lists That Contain Jailbait Zombie (Felix Gomez, #4) by Mario Acevedo *Lists That Contain Werewolf Smackdown (Felix Gomez, #5) by Mario Acevedo Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI Vampire PI / cop / hunters * Joe Pitt series * Vampire Files series * Bite Back series * Vampire for Hire series * Secret McQueen series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Riley Jenson Guardian series PI / Cop detective: * Remy Chandler series * Cal Leandros series * Jane Yellowrock series * Simon Canderous series * Diana Tregarde series * Connor Grey series * Garrett Files series * Detective Inspector Chen series Vampire * Void City series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Vampire Babylon series * WVMP Radio series * Maker's Song series * Cin Craven series Goodreads * Delilah Street series * Nocturne City series * Deadtown series * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * MarioAcevedo.com: Felix Gomez~ Author * Felix Gomez series by Mario Acevedo ~ Goodreads * Mario Acevedo ~ FF * Felix Gomez - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Felix Gomez Series~ Shelfari * Felix Gomez series by Mario Acevedo~Fictfact * Felix Gomez Vampire PI | Series ~ LibraryThing * Mario Acevedo - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb World, Characters, etc: *Felix Gomez Series ~ Shelfari *Vampire Detective Series - TV Tropes Reviews: *The Nymphos of Rocky Flats by Mario Acevedo : Book Review *X-Rated Bloodsuckers by Mario Acevedo : Book Review Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Authors at Douglas County Libraries: Jeanne Stein & Mario Acevedo - Vimeo Author: * MarioAcevedo.com *Mario Acevedo (Author of The Nymphos of Rocky Flats) ~ GR Community, Fan Sites: * Gallery of Book Covers The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (Felix Gomez -1) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|1. The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (2006—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/310516.The_Nymphos_of_Rocky_Flats Pp 2007 The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (Felix Gomez -1) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|1. The Nymphos of Rocky Flats (2006—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1150191.The_Nymphos_of_Rocky_Flats X-Rated Bloodsuckers (Felix Gomez #2) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|2. X-Rated Bloodsuckers (2007—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/363683.X_Rated_Bloodsuckers The Undead Kama Sutra (Felix Gomez #3) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|3. The Undead Kama Sutra (2008—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1150189.The_Undead_Kama_Sutra Jailbait Zombie (Felix Gomez #4) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|4. Jailbait Zombie (2009—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3793942-jailbait-zombie Werewolf Smackdown (Felix Gomez #5) by Mario Acevedo.jpg|5. Werewolf Smackdown (2010—Felix Gomez series) by Mario Acevedo|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6561491-werewolf-smackdown Category:Vampire PI Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Aliens Category:Zombies Category:Psychics Category:Native American Magic Category:Faeries Category:Trickster God, Coyote, Loki, etc Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Set in Denver Category:Vampires Category:Set in Midwest Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Dryads Category:Humor Category:Male Authors Category:Male Lead Category:Series